The Gay Midas
by Forever Prosperous
Summary: "Other than the fact that they dated Elizabeta, Sadik, Feliks, Gilbert, and Roderich had nothing in common." After a few encounters, with one over the phone, Elizabeta notices a pattern, which leads to another thing they all have in common. Rated T for suggestive themes, among other things...
Elizabeta would be lying if she said she didn't give Gilbert and Roderich a second thought.

Despite all the drama they had with each other, with her having a romance with Gilbert, and then having a one night stand with Roderich, which then lead to Roderich and the Hungarian woman having a 1 and half year long engagement, then suddenly, Gilbert and Roderich suddenly confessed their feelings for each other, on the day of the wedding, to be exact.

She put that past her, after some time, and tried to feel happy for them, but couldn't help but feel their romance was going to be very short. But, she did have second thoughts for them. They were very, _very_ handsome gentlemen- handsome gentlemen she had seen in bed. However, just the mere thought of them in bed together was enough to give her brain candy.

They were seen everywhere during their 3 month relationship. She would walk into a coffee shop, restaurant, ice cream parlor, you name it,, and see them flirting with each other, well mainly Gilbert flirting, while the Austrian next to him would be all flustered.

However, at the bar, she would see how Roderich's deep violet eyes, bulge slightly at the sight of his lover bending over the pool table, particularly when the albino was in jeans.

 _That_ was a sight to behold.

Elizabeta wondered whether they bought a pool table for themselves. So if they wanted to, one would bend the other over, and fuck the other into next week, sweat glistening down their bodies, hand placed on their-

Elizabeta stopped fantasizing at that point, to prevent a nosebleed from happening.

Eventually, as predicted, Gilbert and Roderich broke up. Whether it was because of how opposite they were of the other, or other reasons, that was unknown.

Afterwards, about 2 weeks or so, Gilbert went to his native country of Germany for a month.

So, the Hungarian tried to rekindle a relationship with Roderich.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Elizabeta, but I'm afraid I am dating an old friend of mine. You know, Basch…"

Upon hearing those words, she understood that Roderich no longer had feelings for her, and noticed them holding hands. despite the awkward outlook, Elizabeth could see the love and admiration they had for one another. In the end, they decided to be friends. She felt happy for Basch and her ex. They had a few things in common.

Nonetheless, a month had come and gone, and Gilbert came back from Germany.

He said he had a surprise that would be coming in a few days for everyone he knew. Elizabeta was interested, wondering what it could be. Was it a lifetime supply of beer? Did he win the lottery?

* * *

Elizabeta found out the surprise a bit earlier than the rest.

Needless to say, it, well, surprised her.

The sight of the albino, with a man who with a curl, and forest green eyes, wearing practically nothing, going at it like bunnies, on his couch. Before barging in, she snapped a few pictures.

It turns out, during his month in Germany, Gilbert across an Italian, named Lovino Vargas, who had recently become homeless. Eventually, they began dating. And Gilbert offered to bring him over to the States, which he accepted.

It turns out, Lovino has the personality of brat, well at least in her opinion.

* * *

Afterwards, Elizabeta was out for yet another surprise.

She was taking a walk in the calm, and peaceful summer day. She was thinking about her plan for the day. When suddenly-

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

Suddenly, Elizabeta picked up her hands to stop herself. However, she felt something covered in soft cloth, which happened to be a very well known male organ.

Then she heard a timid voice speak up.

"Um, Elizabeta, it would be nice if you would get your hands off of my, um..."

"Hm? Oh! My god, I'm so sorry, Toris! I didn't see you there!"

Then, she her best friend, Feliks, who happened to be another one of her former lovers, walk up to the Lithuanian. His green eyes had concern laced all around.

"Hey! Feliks! Do you want to go eat lunch with me?"

Feliks, who didn't see her at first, smiled, which widened he look at Toris.

It was clear who got the better end of the deal.

"Like, I'm totally sorry, Lizzie, but, I had plans! I'll definitely call you tomorrow!" And with that, the duo walked away.

Nearby, Vladimir, her nemesis, cackled at her as he walked past.

"Geez, you're already known as the "Man-Eater Extraordinaire", what are you trying to be now, the-"

"Not now, Romanian trash," she grumbled, and flounced away.

* * *

It was after her encounter that she noticed something.

3 of her ex lovers suddenly had developed an attraction to the same sex. She noticed this during an early evening at the local coffee shop.

She couldn't help but decide to give Sadik Adnan, once more an ex boyfriend, a call. She dialed the numbers for his summer retreat in Istanbul. Maybe he would find that amusing.

Clearly, she must have forgotten the time difference between New York and Istanbul.

"Mmmph…Hello?...", Instead of Sadik, a sleepy, soft, but masculine voice picked up the phone.

"Um, Sadik? Um, sorry, I guess I dialed the wrong-"

"No, no. Hold on… _ihtiyar_ , it's for you. It's a woman…"

That's when she hung up. She put her phone down.

She was overcome with shock.

Now _4_?

All 4 of her former lovers are dating the same sex. And they all did this after they dated her. It was as if she touched any man, even a womanizer like Gilbert, suddenly ended up dating a man. She didn't know what to do.

Images of each of them came in her head. First, Roderich staring at a bending Gilbert, Vash and Roderich holding hands, Gilbert and Lovino, doing that, Feliks and Toris having lunch together, and Sadik tangled up in bed with some man. It was shocking.

"I'm basically a Gay Midas," she mumbled to herself.

"You are a what?"

She turned around at sound of that voice, and glared at the Romanian.

"What do you want, gyspy?"

"Oh, nothing. I just couldn't help but overhear you grumbling to yourself. You look troubled." Suddenly, he grabbed a chair, and brought it over to Elizabeta's table.

After a minute or so of debating, Elizabeta decided to share her issues with Vladimir.

* * *

"And that's why I call myself "The Midas of Homosexuals," she finished. "I swear, this must a sign that I'm gonna be a spinster…"

Francis, a worker at the place, happened to overhear.

"Ohonhonhon~ That is such nonsense! It's a sign that you need some help when you have-"

 _*SMACK!*_

Francis fell to the floor, and scurried away.

Vlad stared, both feeling amused and sorry for Elizabeta, and thought long and hard… Eventually, he spoke.

"Look, listen. We may not always get along, but this is truly coming From my heart. It's not a sign you're bad at... You know, nor is it a sign you're going to be a spinster. It's a sign that means they were never meant to be. There is someone out there for you. I know it, you know it. Be patient."

For once, Elizabeta believed him. "Thank you, Vlad. But you're still a gypsy to me."

"Hm. Whatever, Hungarian dog. Maybe if it is true about the 'Being a spinster' part, You could use it to your advantage, what with that totally weird obsession of yours anyway." And with that, he strolled away.

For once, she questioned whether her nemesis was right about the thing he said earlier.

' _Someday, you will find him, Elizabeta,'_ she thought to herself. For now, maybe she should just enjoy life until then.

And, use it to her advantage.

* * *

 **I believe I'm way overdue for a story.**

 **You see, all my files were deleted during a software update about a month ago. So... I decided to rewrite most of the things.**

 **my "Help wanted" story now has a changed plot. Chapter 6 should be up by Saturday.**

 **I wrote this story after noticing how many possible pairing there are with Hungary in them, and then I noticed that Yaoi pairings with those male nations also paired with Hungary were much more popular. So...**

 **The man with Turkey is Greece, by the way. And the Romania-Hungary parts were considered as friendship to me. You can see it in any other light.**

 **I hope you enjoyed. Cheers.**

 **translations:**

 **Ihtiyar- Oldie (Turkish)**

 **Pairings:**

 **Past relationships: Turkhun, Polhun, AusHun, PruHun, and PruAus.**

 **Present ones: TurkGre, AusSwiss, PruMano, LietPol.**

 **Characters:**

 **Vladimir- Romania**

 **Francis- France**

 **Roderich- Austria**

 **Basch- Switzerland**

 **Lovino- S. Italy**

 **Sadik- Turkey**

 **Elizabeta- Hungary**

 **Gilbert- Prussia**

 **Feliks- Poland**

 **Toris- Lithuania**


End file.
